


Tomorrow Morning...

by AngstyBunBun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: And yet, Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Murder-Suicide, not happy ending, when i wrote this i wasn't planning on pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyBunBun/pseuds/AngstyBunBun
Summary: There's a serial killer and police captain Donghun is trying to figure out who it is, his husband Junhee is also having health issues as well.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Tomorrow Morning...

Donghun looked over the file on his desk, a serial killer was on a spree. There was no pattern about who was killed. The killer would not hurt children, but his victims were across the board. The youngest was 25 the oldest 88, any race, any body type; the only thing that connected them was the cause of death (asphyxiation) and the weird way the killer would sew the victims face to make them look like they were smiling. People were scared, 6 people were dead and Donghun had no leads. As the chief of police he needed to find something. He had three other officers on the case- Sehyoon, Byeongkwan, and Yuchan. They were not making much progress, but he wasn’t either so he couldn’t be mad. 

Donghun sighed and cleaned up his desk before grabbing his stuff to head home, he was the last to leave from the morning shift. He would have stayed later but he really just wanted to go home to the warmness of his husband, Junhee. He sent a text to Junhee that he was on his way home before he got in his car. He lived about a 20 minute drive from his work, so when he got home Junhee was just finishing cooking them dinner.

“Hey, welcome home.” Junhee went to him giving him a light kiss. Donghun smiled softly nodding and kissing him a little longer as he held him close. 

“Hey there beautiful. I missed you” 

“How was it today?” Junhee asked while pulling him to the table to sit and eat.

“We haven’t made any progress… I can’t get a handle on this bastard.” Donghun grumbled. Junhee listened while serving him some food. “Like we find bodies everywhere and it makes his kill radius so big it doesn’t make sense. Plus I am worried about my officers at night because we still don’t have body cams, so if anyone gets attacked we can’t use them. And the bastard doesn’t kill on a schedule so we have no idea when to have more patrols. And-” Donghun took a breath. “Sorry baby. You don’t need to hear all that.” Donghun sighed while taking Junhee hand in his own and lifting it to his lips to kiss his knuckles, Junhee blushed and looked at him with a small smile. “How was your day? You had an appointment today right? A new specialist…” 

“It was fine, and yes. More sonograms for my heart. Hopefully we can get an answer this time..” Junhee shrugged as he sat. Donghun kissed his knuckles again, he hated causally Junhee acted when he knew Junhee was upset. Almost a year ago Junhee had collapsed while performing in a musical, Donghun had been there and knew how devastated Junhee had been. They had been to so many doctors and had no answers, but all of the doctors said he shouldn’t perform until he was treated for the mystery illness. Junhee was devastated but acted like he was fine. 

“I’m sorry baby, I wish I could do more to help…”

“Just being here with me is enough. I’m okay.” Junhee smiled, it wasn’t convincing but Donghun didn’t press it. They ate together in silence, when they finished Junhee gathered the dishes and began cleaning up slowly. Donghun helped him, he knew Junhee was hiding something from him but he didn’t know how to get to what it was. Donghun knew Junhee would never cheat, they had been together for 13 years, but he knew something was being hidden from him. Donghun pulled Junhee into his arms and kissed his temple.

“I love you so much. We will figure out what’s going on, and I will be here for you through all of it. You’ll be okay.” 

“I know, I love you too.” Junhee pulled back to look at his face, “I just never want the way you see me to change… I don’t want to be your sickly burden of a husband…”

“You never will be,” Donghun assured, cupping his cheek. “You are the love of my life, the best thing to ever happen to me. I look forward to coming home to you everyday. I sleep so well knowing you are next to me and you will be the first thing I see when I wake up.” Donghun smiled softly and kissed him before picking him up. “Now let’s watch a show or movie and snuggle what do you think?”

“That sounds nice…” Junhee rested his head on his shoulder. Donghun took them to the couch and sat down keeping Junhee on his lap and grabbing the remote to start flipping through Netflix to find something for them to watch. Junhee pulled a blanket over them snuggling more into Donghun’s chest. Donghun pressed a kiss onto the top of his hair, settling on some cheesy drama that Junhee would like. They watched a few episodes before Donghun started to doze off, Junhee kissed him lightly and smiled. “I think it’s bed time for you” Junhee smiled. Donghun nodded and stood up, lifting Junhee with him. Junhee shut off the tv and tossed the remote onto the couch before Donghun carried them into their room, after placing Junhee gently on the bed. Donghun gave him another kiss and went to get a quick shower. Junhee was sitting up in bed, he gave a whistle when Donghun walked out in only a towel. Donghun rolled his eyes and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and shirt before going to the bed to kiss him. Junhee pulled him closer, tangling his finger into Donghun’s hair.

“I thought it was time for me to sleep?” Donghun mumbled against his lips. Junhee giggled and slid one hand under his shirt.

“Yeah...but what’s the harm in a quickie before bed?” Junhee murmured. Donghun laughed and kissed his neck.

“Not tonight love, after tomorrow I have an off day so we can have more than a quickie.” Donghun smirked, nipping lightly on his neck. “Sound like a plan?”

“You better not expect dinner because I will be in bed waiting if that’s the plan.” Junhee whined a little breathily as Donghun continued nipping lightly along his neck.

“I like that plan” Donghun smiled and kissed him. “Now let’s sleep.” With that Donghun rolled off him then pulled Junhee into his arms.

“How am I supposed to sleep when you got me all riled up by kissing my neck?” Junhee grumbled. Donghun laughed and kissed his forehead. “You’re the worst...hate you”

“No you don’t, you love me” Donghun mumbled and yawned, “Now hush and go to sleep.”

  
  


Another month passed and they had another 2 victims and yet were no closer to an arrest. Donghun had a press conference scheduled for the afternoon but he had nothing really to say, so he instead was bashing his head on his desk. Junhee showed up to bring Donghun an early lunch. He walked into the office holding the bag and sighed looking at his husband. Junhee sat across from him and set the bag down on the desk.

“Honey…”

“Junnie, shoot me in the face.”

“I will not. What’s wrong?”

“Just this case is stressing me out. I still can’t make any headway.” Donghun groaned. Junhee reached across the desk and squeezed his hand gently.

“You’ll figure it out. I’m sure there is evidence you are overlooking because you’ve been looking at it for too long. Eat with me and let's plan your press conference”

“Yeah… You’re right” Donghun sat up and lifted Junhee’s hand kissing over the ring on his finger “I married such a smarty pants”

“And I married an idiot,” Junhee teased, taking his hand back so he could unpack the food. Donghun smiled and took some food thanking him. “It’s the least I can do anymore… I don’t think I’ll ever perform again so… I guess I’m a stay at home husband since I can’t work until we find out what’s wrong.” Junhee sighed looking down. “I’m becoming more of a burden.”

“No you aren’t! Junhee, honey, we will figure this out. You will be on stage again, I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep… I know you believe it will all work out but… we don’t know for sure” 

“Junhee-”

“It’s been over a year Donghun. It’s not...it doesn’t seem like we ever find out.”

“Even if we don’t. You are not and never will be a burden to me. I love you, more than anything else in this world nothing will change that. I don’t care if you are a stay at home husband or not, I just want you to be happy.” Junhee studied Donghun’s face and then nodded slowly and smiled.

“I love you so much, I don’t deserve you.” Junhee smiled softly. Donghun got up and walked around the desk. Junhee looked up and Donghun cupped his face and leaned down to kiss him softly. 

“You deserve the whole world. I don’t deserve an angel like you.” Donghun said their foreheads together. 

“Okay, okay… let’s eat you sap.” Junhee mumbled blushing. Donghun sat in the chair next to him while they ate. “What are you going to say during your press conference?”

“I don’t know, I can’t think of anything…” Donghun sighed. Junhee pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“You got this you are the best chief of police this town has had in awhile, and you’ll figure this out soon. It’s probably right in front of you.” Junhee murmured as he began cleaning up. Donghun sighed and nodded before helping Junhee with cleaning up.

“You’re probably right, will you be okay going home?” 

“Yeah, don’t worry.”

“I always will, text me when you get home and remember to lock the door” 

“He doesn’t strike during the day time. I will be fine.”

“Just text me, please… I’ll be worried”

“Okay, okay I will” Junhee laughed and kissed him, “I’ll see you tonight” Junhee waved as he left. Donghun sat back at his desk to finish writing his speech. He finished it and went out to the press, he set the speech on the podium and looked at the cameras, people already shouting questions. 

“We are investigating all leads that are called in about this killer, we will find him. We will arrest him. He won’t get away with this, my officers are working more at night patrolling areas we think he may hit next, he doesn’t have a set pattern but he will be caught. I won’t let this killer keep terrorizing our homes.” Donghun said 

“What is the hold up with catching him?!”

“He is good at covering evidence. No prints left, nothing really for us to trace but we have found a few things that will help us catch him” Donghun said, he hated these press releases because he didn’t really like being in front of all the cameras, Junhee was the more extroverted of the two. 

  
  


Donghun went into his office after the conference. Slumping into his chair he got his phone to text Junhee that he needed serious snuggles when he got home. After sending the text he looked up to see Sehyoon, Byeongkwan, and Yuchan arguing outside the door. He arched an eyebrow and was about to stand up when Yuchan got shoved in and Byeongkwan held the door shut. Donghun looked at the younger boy who glared at the other officers before turning to Donghun and sitting across from him.

“Hey captain...um so…” Yuchan began nervously “You remember how I said the way the mouths were sewn were very unique?”

“Yes, I told you to follow that lead. Did you find something?”

“Well...yes but you won’t...like it…” Yuchan shifted in his seat.

“What? Is it not unique? It was a good idea if not-”

“It is…” Yuchan interrupted then pulled out his phone and showed Donghun a picture of the same pattern on a shirt “I saw it on...um- on Junhee’s jacket and I asked him and he said he mends his own clothes so-”

“Are you seriously accusing my husband of being a serial killer?!” Donghun stared at Yuchan then looked to the door where the other two were looking in. He motioned for them to come in. 

“Hey captain” Byeongkwan said nervously. Sehyoon stood by the door while Byeongkwan sat next to Yuchan.

“Explain to me how you think my husband who has a heart condition that prevents him from getting a job would be killing people? Or how he manages this when I sleep in the same bed as him every night? You think I wouldn’t notice him sneaking out?”

“We aren’t saying it is him… but it would be unprofessional to not follow this lead.” Sehyoon said slowly, carefully. “It’s not just the sewing that made us think it could be him.”

“Then what else makes him a suspect?” Donghun growled out.

“His lack of consistency in the time between killings could mean there were nights he couldn’t sneak out, you don’t always hold him while you sleep...just think, on the nights killings happened did you fall asleep holding him?” Byeongkwan asked. Donghun rolled his eyes then thought. Then he sat down in his chair and frowned.

“I can’t remember all of them obviously but...I know the last two I didn’t… he went to shower and I was asleep before he got back. But my Junhee...he can’t be the one doing this. He wouldn’t do this. He’s the sweetest person alive and you all know that… He cries when I kill spiders even if he’s scared of them” 

“Donghun we just need to confirm… We don’t want it to be Junhee, we adore him. But…” Yuchan looked at Byeongkwan who sighed.

“Just don’t hold him tonight, but stay awake...and if nothing happens tonight let us set a camera to watch your house without his knowledge it’ll only record the outside so we can’t see inside. They will only stay up till the next killing. So we can rule him out, does that seem fair?” Byeongkwan asked. Donghun nodded and sighed heavily, shaking his head.

“I know it’s not him…” Donghun muttered. He stood up grabbing his stuff and headed to the door “I’m going home, you three work to find a new suspect.” 

“Yes, sir.” the three stood. Donghun left and drove home. When he walked in Junhee was on the phone.

“Are you sure? Still? But I don’t have much time…” Junhee was muttering “I know… Yeah. Thank you. Goodbye.”

“Who was that?” Donghun asked and Junhee jumped.

“Donghun! You scared me!” Junhee whined “I can’t tell you it’s a surprise. You weren’t supposed to be home yet.” Junhee walked over and hugged him “Not that I’m upset to have you here, but why are you home?”

“I have so much overtime and I couldn’t do anything more, the other three officers are trying to find suspects but I am no help.” Donghun shrugged “And I missed my angel”

“Cheesy,” Junhee giggled and leaned in for a kiss. Donghun kissed him, holding him tightly. “Something wrong?” Junhee looked concerned.

“No, no I’m just thinking of how I couldn’t live without you.”

“You could, you did it for years before we even met.” 

“I can’t do it again,” Donghun murmured. “Now that I have you I couldn’t live if I lost you.” Junhee sighed and kissed him. Donghun kissed him then picked him up and took him to the couch to cuddle with him. Junhee smiled snuggling close and resting his head over his chest listening to his heartbeat.

“You know I love you no matter what right?” Junhee asked looking up at him.

“Of course I do” Donghun kissed his forehead. “And I love you no matter what”

  
  


That night when Junhee went to shower, Donghun got in bed and pretended like he’d fallen asleep. Junhee came out after drying his hair, and called Donghun’s name a couple times. Then Donghun felt the bed dip and Junhee’s lips brush against his cheek, but Junhee didn’t lay down, he heard him leave the room followed but quiet rustling then the front door open and close. Donghun got out of bed and grabbed his phone,badge, and gun, his hands shaking. He still didn’t believe it was Junhee, but he was nervous as he went out to follow him. Junhee walked for a while unaware of Junhee following behind him, then he went into an empty park and Donghun saw him talking to a guy. Donghun watched as Junhee led the guy into an alley, suddenly concerned that his husband was prostituting himself out to make money since he viewed himself as a burden. Donghun walked up expecting to see Junhee doing something inappropriate, but instead he was greeted by Junhee holding a bag over the man's head. They had their backs to Donghun. Donghun couldn’t bring himself to speak for a moment. 

“Jun-” Donghun’s voice was shaking. Junhee froze and let go of the guy, who dropped, seemingly already dead as the bag fell off his head. 

“Donghun...this…” Junhee looked at Donghun then to the body with tears in his eyes. 

“I...This is a nightmare. This isn't real. You wouldn’t do this.”

“It’s not a nightmare…” Junhee looked down, tears running down his cheeks “I wish it was…”

“You’ve been killing people…What else have you been hiding from me? Are there more people? Is the only reason you married me because I became a cop so you could get away with it?! Did you ever even love me?!”

“I do love you! I never wanted this! I’m dying Donghun…” Junhee sobbed “I have only been hiding one other thing from you…”

“What?”

“I...I know what’s wrong with my heart…” Junhee sniffled “I have known from the first appointment you couldn’t come to… My heart is slowly failing… I don’t want to die and these people are organ donors so maybe one will be able to save me and-”

“Junhee, you are killing people. The reason won’t matter to a court...to the other officers...I have to arrest you.” 

“It won’t have to matter…” Junhee looked at him “I will be dead before the trail even starts. I will be lucky if I make it another month…”

“Wha-what do you mean?” Donghun looked at him. Junhee walked closer and took Donghun’s hand and pressed the fingers over the vein in his neck, Donghun looked at him, feeling the weak pulse.

“I’m going to die. I don’t want to...and now you know this...you will hate me.” Junhee’s hand wrapped around Donghun’s hand that had the gun and lifted it to his chin. Donghun’s eyes widened and Junhee tried to smile at him “But please… I don’t want to die because of my heart, it hurts so much already… Just let me have one more thing from you. Don’t arrest me, just kill me. No one has to know we talked, you can say you had to shoot me trying to save him…” 

“Junhee… I can’t…” Donghun’s voice shook. “We could run away and find some other way to save you. No one knows I found out. I-”

“Donghun I won’t live. I need you to give me this one last thing. Please I’m begging you, tomorrow morning you won’t even be upset because you’ll know you killed a murder. It won’t matter that it was me.”

“Junhee…” Donghun’s voice broke. Junhee leaned up and kissed him then stepped back.

“Donghun, please, plus this way what I’ve done won’t affect your career.” Junhee looked at him.

“I can’t…”

“Please, Donghun, for me?” Junhee looked at him. “Let me choose how I die…”

“I love you so much, you are the love of my life.” Donghun had tears running down his face as he lifted the gun to aim at Junhee. 

“I love you too, I hope there’s another life and I can find you again” Junhee smiled through his tears “You’re my only love, now and forever. Thank you.” Junhee whispered. Donghun pulled the trigger, the bullet went through Junhee’s chest and he dropped to the ground. Donghun dropped his gun and ran to Junhee’s side crying as he lifted him into his arms. “Don’t cry, it’ll be okay now.” Junhee coughed. Donghun pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I love you so much, I’m sorry I failed you…” Donghun cried. He felt Junhee’s body go limp, and looked at the empty face. He pulled out his phone, his hand shaking while he called Sehyoon.

“Donghun? It’s like.. 2am what’s going on?”

“You were right it was Junhee…”

“Where is he?!”

“Dead...I- I shot him...Sehyoon I shot my Junhee in the heart…” Donghun cried 

“Donghun where are you?” Sehyoon asked. Donghun told him “Don’t do anything. I will be there in five minutes!”

“Tell the corner to bring three body bags,” Donghun said, hanging up as Sehyoon yelled his name. Donghun carefully laid Junhee’s body down and moved to grab his gun then went back scooping Junhee back into his arms. “I’m not going to live without you, baby… I told you I can’t live without you anymore. And I can’t live with the fact I killed you” he mumbled to the corpse then he pressed the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger.

  
  
  


Sehyoon arrived at the alley with officers, ambulance and a corner, hoping to have made it in time. However he saw Donghun slumped over Junhee’s body, a hole in his head. Sehyoon sighed and went to check the victim.To Sehyoon’s surprise the man was still alive, Sehyoon yelled for the ambulance to help the man as the corner checked Donghun and Junhee. Sehyoon told Byeongkwan and Yuchan in a text what had happened and prepared to do a press release about what had transpired that night. The victim, once conscious, explained Junhee had apologized and told him he needed a heart before putting the bag over his head. Sehyoon relayed that, and that Donghun hadn’t actually been asleep this time when Junhee snuck out. He told what he knew that Donghun had followed him and shot him, then in the pain of shooting the man he loved and everything else that had happened he had taken his own life. Donghun and Junhee’s families followed the couple's wishes of being buried together. The funeral had a small turnout as some of Donghun’s and Junhee’s friends didn’t want to go because of the reason behind the deaths. Yuchan cried the whole time blaming himself for ever having brought up the idea it could have been Junhee. Byeongkwan comforted him by telling him it was okay because Junhee and Donghun would always be together, and neither of them would blame Yuchan for what happened. Sehyoon sadly told them even if things hadn’t gone this way and Junhee had just passed away because of his heart he didn’t know if Donghun would have been able to go on after that. Donghun loved Junhee with his whole being and no matter how it happened Donghun wouldn’t have been able to survive Junhee’s death. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @AngstyBunBun


End file.
